God is Bigger then the Boogie Man
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: After watching a scary movie, Demyx is feeling a little scared. When suddenly, two people come in and tell him that its okay, because God is bigger than the Boogie Man!


God is Bigger then the Boogie Man

Summary: After watching a scary movie, Demyx is feeling a little scared. When suddenly, two people come in and tell him that its okay, because God is bigger than the Boogie Man!

**Me: Hello all! I was thinking of this song when I came up with this idea! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hears the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon. And I do not own '****_God_****_is bigger then the Boogie_****_Man_****' that belongs to Veggie Tales.**

Demyx huddled under his blankets, peeking out at his dark, dark room. 'Nothings out there,' he tried to reassure himself. But try as he might, he was still scared. He was so tired, but if he closed his eyes, the monsters in his room might come to get him.

A clash at the foot of his bed made Demyx jump. A boy with white spiky hair stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, talk about a rough landing," he said.

"Who-who are you?" Demyx questioned.

"I'm Riku," the white hair boy said. The chest in the corner began to shake.

"What is in there!?" Demyx shouted. The lid of the chest fell off, reveling a... "Girl?"

"I'm not a girl!" The person who had been in the chest shouted. He had brown hair that spiked in all directions. "I'm a boy whose name is Sora."

"Oh," Demyx said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well," Riku said. "We heard you were feeling kinda frightened. So we're here to help."

"How?" Demyx asked.

"We're gonna sing you a song!" Sora said. "Take it Riku!"

Riku scratched the back of his head uncomfortable. "No, you do it," he said.

"Sorry," Sora said. "The author wrote that you have to sing the song."

Riku sighed, but began the song...

"You were lying in your bed,  
You were feeling kind of sleepy,  
But you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy."

"Were those eyeballs in the closet?" Sora asked.  
"Was that Godzilla in the hall?"

"There was something big and hairy casting shadows on your wall," Riku started again.  
"Now your heart is beating like a drum,  
Your skin is getting clammy,  
There's a hundred tiny monsters jumping right in to your jammies!"

"What are you going to do?" Riku asked.

Demyx looked at the small things that were jumping in his pajama drawer. "I'm going to call the police!"

"No," Riku shook his head. "You don't have to _do_ anything!"

"What? Why?"

Riku grinned. "Because...  
God is bigger than the boogie man.  
He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV.  
Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man,  
And he's watching out for you and me."

Demyx looked confused. "Huh?" He asked.

"You see Demyx," Sora said. "You don't have to be afraid because God is the biggest."

"Even bigger then Slime Monster?" Demyx asked.

"Next to God Demyx," Riku said. "Slime Monster would look like a little ant."

"..So," Demyx said. "When I'm lying in my bed,  
And the furniture starts creeping,  
I'll just laugh and say "Hey! Cut that out!"  
And get back to my sleeping.  
'Cause I know that God's the biggest, and He's watching all the while,  
So when I get scared, I'll think of Him, close my eyes and  
smiiiiiiiiiiiiile!

"God is bigger than the boogie man!" The three boys began.  
"He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV.  
Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man,  
And he's watching out for you and me.

"So are you frightened?" One of the little things that had gone into Demyx's pajama drawer asked.

"No not really!" Demyx replied.

"Are you worried?" Another monster asked.

"Not a bit! I know whatever's gonna happen, that God can handle it!"

"I'm sorry that it scared you when watched some TV," Sora said.

"Well that's ok, 'cause now I know that God is taking care of me!"

"God is bigger than the boogie man," the three began again.  
"He's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV.  
Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man,  
And he's watching out for you and me.  
He's watching out for you and me.  
Watching, watching, watching!  
Out for you and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sora and Riku disappeared when a knock on the door came. "Demyx," Axel asked while coming into the room. "What was all that noise?"

"Oh nothing," Demyx said with a grin. "I was just singing."

"That was loud singing," Axel said. "Keep it quite, I got a long mission tomorrow, got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded and Axel left. "God is bigger then the Boogie Man," Demyx sang quietly before falling asleep.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! And if you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing**!


End file.
